Autumn Snow
by hanasemi
Summary: Bagi Gaara, hujan di musim gugur yang mempertemukan mereka. Bagi Hinata salju di musim dingin yang menyatukan mereka. "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Sekuel of A Contact without Word for GHLP #3 and Gaara's bday


"Kau bisa menggunakannya,"

Perubahan ekspresi gadis itu terbaca dengan jelas sesaat melihat benda yang kau berikan padanya. Terpukau. Lalu mata beningnya beralih menatap matamu walau terlihat ragu.

"E-eh, ti-tidak usah repot-repot Sabaku—"

Tapi kakimu sudah beranjak. Bahkan sebelum kau sempat mendengarnya memanggil namamu.

Pergi dari halte pemberhentian, kau berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Membiarkan tubuhmu kuyup oleh ribuan tetes air dari langit—membiarkan hujan yang kau benci membasuhmu.

Bahkan kau sendiri tidak menemukan alasan tepat mengapa menyerahkan benda hijau yang merupakan properti terpentingmu. Bahkan kepada orang yang belum kau kenal dekat.

Hujan di musim gugur hari itu adalah saksi bisu dimana untuk pertama kalinya kau melakukan kebaikan tanpa diminta.

* * *

**Autumn Snow**

(sekuel of A Contact Without Words)

a song title by Bison

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

story by hanasemi

GaaHina Love Paradise #3

and celebrating Gaara's birthday

* * *

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Hawa dingin tetap menusuk meskipun dia telah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Pertengahan Desember merupakan hari ketika musim dingin rajin meniupkan anginnya yang membekukan. Dia merapatkan tangannya di dalam kantong mantel. Merasa berat untuk melepaskan baju hangat tersebut meski telah berada di dalam kelas yang difasilitasi penghangat ruangan. Walupun masih awal bulan, musim dingin di Konoha sudah terasa lebih ekstrim dibandingkan kota asalnya.

Seperti biasa yang pertama kali ia dengar begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut adalah suara tawa Naruto yang luar biasa kerasnya. Mata hijaunya menoleh sekilas ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengumpul dan berpusat di Naruto. Tidak, bukan hanya teman sekelasnya karena di sana juga ada Kiba yang ikut bergabung. Gaara ingat wajah bocah Inuzuka itu karena dia sering berada di dekat gadis berambut kebiruan yang akhir-akhir ini diperhatikannya—Hinata. Lagipula siapa gadis berambut norak yang duduk di sebelah Naruto itu? Seingat Gaara di kelasnya tidak ada gadis berambut pink.

Pemuda Sabaku itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Toh dia tidak menaruh minat pada topik yang tengah didiskusikan oleh gerombolan anak remaja tersebut.

"Hei, kalian sudah menyiapkan hadiah?"

"Aaah, tenang saja, pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Sakura akan mencari hadiah yang kira-kira akan dia suka." Ino merangkul gadis beambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kuenya?" kali ini Chouji bertanya.

"Soal itu, sepertinya Shikamaru berbaik hati akan membelikannya. Bersama Naruto,"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja?" Chouji protes. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Kalau bersamamu, nanti kuenya keburu habis sebelum sempat diberikan," Shikamaru menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Kira-kira dia bakal suka tidak ya dengan rencana kita? Aku ragu bisa memilih hadiah yang benar-benar disukainya,"

"Kalian seperti tidak mengenal Hinata saja. Anak itu dikasih hadiah seperti apa pun dia pasti akan menangis terharu karena kita sudah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya." Kali ini Kiba menyeletuk sambil nyengir.

Mendengar nama yang akrab di telinganya, Gaara refleks tersadar dari lamunan. _Hadiah? Jadi dia ulang tahun._

"Neji dan Lee sudah aku ajak. Mereka juga sangat setuju, terutama Neji," Naruto mengaitkan pensil di antara hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya memanggil mereka '_senpai_', baka!"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, mau panggil mereka _senpai _atau bukan juga sama saja. Toh umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan kita, iya kan teme?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang berusaha tidur di tengah gerombolan berisik tersebut. Sejujurnya dia malas terlibat dengan pembicaraan ini, namun apa boleh dikata Naruto memilih tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke sebagai ruang diskusi.

Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bulir-bulir salju yang berjatuhan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

Beberapa hari lagi Hinata ulang tahun.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berteriak memanggil. Tanpa mengulur waktu murid-murid menyerbu kantin sekolah untuk mempererebutkan makan siang favorit masing-masing. Seperti biasa Gaara bersama Naruto menyantap buruan perangnya bersama. Sebenarnya Gaara lebih suka sendirian, tapi apa boleh buat Naruto selalu mengikutinya. Kali ini mereka memilih makan siang di kelas mengingat suhu di atap sekolah pastinya sudah sangat dingin.

"Eh, libur musim dingin ini kau ada rencana untuk pergi?"

"Tidak," Gaara mejawab singkat. Fokusnya sedang tertanam kepada kotak bento di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau bergabung bersama kami tidak?" Naruto mengunyah melonpan-nya dengan sumringah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Minggu depan Hinata-chan ulang tahun. Kau tahu, hari Rabu tanggal 27. Aku, Kiba, Sakura-chan, dan lainnya berencana untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuknya. Pasti akan semakin seru kalau kau ikut juga!"

Gaara terdiam, berhenti memainkan sumpitnya sejenak. Kemudian kembali menjepit tempura dan mencelupkannya ke saus.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Eeeeh? Kenapa? Kan seru kalau kau ikut!" Naruto hampir memuncratkan makanan yang telah dikunyahnya.

"Buang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya," Gaara meminum teh kalengnya.

Naruto kembali menggerutu, menyayangkan kenapa teman berambut merahnya itu tidak mau meramaikan rencana mereka. Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali mengunyah bungkusan roti yakisobanya yang ketiga. Sementara Gaara telah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

_Aku tidak mengenalnya._

_._

_._

_._

Para pelajar SMA Konoha mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Ini hari terakhir mereka masuk sekolah di musim dingin. Semuanya ingin segera sampai di rumah yang hangat dan bersantai sambil menikmati cemilan minum teh.

Berbaur di antara murid-murid yang mulai sedikit, Gaara berjalan menuju halte terdekat. _Muffler _yang tebal dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mantel tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk. Kepulan putih uap dihasilkan oleh hembusan napasnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika ia melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu sedang mengusap-usap telapak tangannya ketika ia juga tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Hinata tercengang begitu mengetahui Gaara yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. "Ah, aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii—ma-maksudku kakak sepupuku yang ingin menjemput," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Hm," Gaara melihat sekelilingnya. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, sebagian besar murid sudah berangkat menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Ano, Sabaku-san tidak pulang?"

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju halte,"

"Begitu..." Hinata terdiam, "A-ah, tunggu sebentar,"

Gaara memperhatikan gadis bermata perak keunguan itu dengan heran. Hinata merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Lalu senyum kecil muncul ketika dia mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya.

"Ma-maaf Sabaku-san. Sudah lama aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat," Hinata menyodorkan payung lipat berwarna hijau. Payung milik Gaara yang ia pinjamkan saat mereka menaiki bus yang sama di hari berhujan.

Gaara menatap benda tersebut. "Untukmu saja,"

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. Batinnya cemas kalau-kalau pemuda di hadapannya merasa tersinggung karena dia terlambat mengembalikan payungnya.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun. Anggaplah itu hadiah dariku, walau sudah pernah kupakai." Kemudian dia berbalik, "Sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam gerbang, di luar sudah sepi."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh. Lalu mata beningnya beralih ke benda yang berada di genggamannya. Kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam payung hijau tersebut dengan erat.

Seandainya Gaara memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, pasti dia akan menangkap wajah Hinata yang dihiasi rona merah.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang naksir siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto nyaris membuatnya tersedak mochi. Teman sekelasnya itu sedang main ke rumah Gaara untuk mencoba video game baru miliknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Gaara berusaha terlihat acuh dan fokus dengan konsol gamenya.

Naruto menoleh sejenak, "Habis akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangkapmu sedang melamun sih. Setahuku kau selalu memasang wajah datar, tapi tidak seculun wajahmu ketika sedang bengong." Dan Naruto sukses menerima tendangan tepat di wajah.

"Hn. Tidak,"

"Yaah game over! Padahal dari tadi aku memimpin!" tangan Naruto meraih sepotong mochi tahun baru dan mengunyahnya. "Hmm, thapi mwenurhutkuw kawu terlwihat spwerti ithuw nyem,"

"Telan dulu mochimu baru bicara," Gaara melirik malas temannya yang terkenal tidak tahu malu itu.

"Tapi menurutku kau terlihat seperti itu,"

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah..." Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Melamun, seperti orang yang memendam perasaan. Ahiy,"

Gaara menjitak wajah cengengesan Naruto yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Ehem, kalau menurutku ya, sebaiknya kau katakan saja kepada orang yang kau sukai itu daripada makan hati seperti ini." Naruto memicingkan matanya sok serius, padahal kencan saja dia belum pernah.

"Hm, saran yang bagus. Sayang kau mengatakannya kepada orang yang salah," Gaara kembali memfokuskan matanya ke layar tv. Berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. Menelan sisa mochinya, kemudian kembali hanyut ke permainan. Di sisi lain, pikiran Gaara tidak sepenuhnya fokus kepada game yang dimainkannya.

.

.

.

Januari datang, memulai tahun baru dan semester yang baru. Memasuki pertengahan, warga Konoha kembali disibukkan oleh aktivitas rutin yang sempat terhenti oleh liburan. Stasiun kembali dipenuhi penumpang, jalanan kembali memadat. Karyawan kantor dan pelajar kembali melaksanakan aktivitas wajibnya, termasuk siswa SMA Konoha.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiruan merapatkan mantelnya. Tangannya mendekap erat bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Mata _amethyst_nya mencari-cari. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, tapi orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi belum terlihat juga. Kemudian matanya berbinar melihat Sabaku Gaara sedang memakai sepatunya di ruang loker.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, selama di kelas tak henti-hentinya ucapan selamat ditujukan kepada Gaara. Di luar ekspresinya yang terlihat datar, sebenarnya dia merasa senang melihat teman-temannya mengingat tanggal lahirnya. Bahkan beberapa memberikan hadiah kecil yang kini sudah aman tersimpan di tasnya.

"Sa-sabaku-san,"

Gaara tertegun melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi senang, lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" dia bertanya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya yang sudah sunyi. Sepertinya hanya Gaara dan Hinata yang belum pulang termasuk beberapa guru yang masih berada di ruangannya.

Hinata menunduk, masih memeluk bungkusan di dekapannya. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Ma-maaf aku ingin memberikan ini,"

Gaara menatap heran bungkusan berupa tas kertas berukuran tidak besar yang disodorkan Hinata. Menghela napas, "Sudah kukatakan kalau payung itu kuberikan untukmu,"

Hinata menggeleng, "Ini bukan payung,"

Dengan bingung pemuda berambut merah itu meraih bungkusan tersebut dan membuka isinya. Sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam di pergelangannya terlipat sempurna di dalam tas kertas tersebut. Gaara kembali menatap Hinata penuh tanya.

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, "A-ano, aku membuatnya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas payung itu. Kupikir Sabaku-san memerlukannya karena tempo hari kau tidak menggunakan sarung tangan padahal cuacanya sangat dingin." Gadis itu kembali menunduk cemas. Takut kalau perbuatannya membuat Gaara tersinggung.

Gaara masih diam. Tangannya memegang sepasang sarung tangan itu. Mata jadenya melirik gadis yang masih menunduk. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibir Gaara melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

Hinata tersentak, "Be-benarkah? Maaf aku tidak mengetahuinya, Sabaku-san. _Otanjoubi omedeto_," Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, gugup. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu bahwa hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Gaara.

Gaara tertawa pelan, tidak tahan oleh tingkah gadis di depannya, "Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu sesopan itu." Dia menatap Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum secara langsung kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Menghipnotis Hinata oleh suara tawanya yang terdengar langka dan kini dengan senyumnya yang sangat tulus. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Gaara bisa dan bahkan memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Ah, ehm, ma-maaf Sabaku-san," Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya, menyadari dirinya telah terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Bukankah kubilang tidak perlu sesopan itu. Panggil saja Gaara," Gaara mulai mengenakan sarung tangan rajutnya, "Terima kasih,"

Di hadapannya Hinata tanpa sadar memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara yang memakai sarung tangan darinya. Wajahnya merona tatkala melihat sang pemilik sarung tangan mengepalkan telapaknya, kemudian menatap lekat kedua tangannya yang telah terbalut rajutan itu.

"Hangat," Mata jade Gaara beralih menatap _amethyst_ milik Hyuuga di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kalau Saba—Gaara-kun menyukainya," Hinata kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menciptakan jeda yang tiap detiknya terasa begitu lama. Gaara menatap sepatunya, tenggelam dalam batinnya sendiri.

_Sekarang?_

"Ano, aku harus segera pulang, Gaara-kun" Hinata memecahkan keheningan dengan suara gugupnya. Kakinya mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hinata,"

Lalu Hinata terdiam, kemudian menoleh perlahan. Memberanikan diri menatap pemilik suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Memberanikan diri untuk tidak menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, kemudian meneruskan kalimatnya. "Maksudku, berjalan ke halte bersama, juga duduk bersebelahan di bus yang sama."

Sekarang wajah Hinata sudah merona dengan sempurna. Memberanikan diri, dia bertanya, "Ke-kenapa?"

Kali ini Gaara yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, "Karena aku ingin lebih mengenalmu dan ingin menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman bagimu,"

Jeda lagi. Pemuda berambut merah merapatkan _muffler_, berusaha menyamarkan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Sementara Hinata menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tumbang.

Dan dengan sisa kekuatannya, gadis itu menatap langsung kedua mata jade yang juga menatapnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut, "De-dengan senang hati, Gaara."

Hari itu—tanggal 19 Januari dimana Sabaku Gaara berulang tahun yang ke 17—merupakan hari ulang tahun yang terbaik di seumur hidupnya. Juga hari dimana dia merasa musim dingin terasa lebih hangat dibanding tahun-tahun lainnya.

Karena hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang mampu menghilangkan rasa benci seorang Sabaku Gaara terhadap hujan dan musim dingin.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

Hiyaaaaaaaa akhirnya ikut ngeramein event GHLP *nyalain petasan**rangkul gaara dan hinata**cium gaara**digampar*

Happehbedey Gaara~ peluk cium peluk lagi semoga makin tampan yah AwA

judul minjem dari judul lagunya The Last Bison or Bison yang isinya bener-bener nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita ini (btw itu lagu saya dapet juga dari searching, dan kayaknya belum pernah denger)

baydewey maap kalo rada cliche atau kurang berkesan TT_TT

semoga suka dan bagi yang nggak suka semoga mau memaafkan saya Orz

Review pls? QwQ


End file.
